The Conundrum Dimension (location)
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : You may be looking for the film of the same name. '' The Conundrum Dimension is a dimension of doom and misery, where many unfortunate souls have been condemned over the years. In 2009, Kaine West and his girlfriend Christine tried accessing the dimension, but she was trapped there. Kaine struggled to complete his generator to reach the dimension, and did so after receiving talbornite - an unstable mineral linked to the dimension. When Rodney Nelson stole the generator, he banished Tremzar to the dimension. During a climactic battle, Spike blew up a bag of Fake Crumbs, which banished Valery to the dimension. Shortly after, Rodney used the generator to banish Kaine's blaster, and Kaine used it to send a message to Christine. Years later, Nazi Mitch tricked Biscuit Savage into consuming Fake Crumbs - which in turn sent him to the dimension. Mitch also used a triangular portal - possibly based off Kaine's technology - to banish Colonel and Corporal Crunch to the dimension. For some time, Bjorn Alvarez took possession of the portal, before John Bacchus allied with him and used it to free his allies with help from Mahatma. History At some point, the Conundrum Dimension came into existence. Through the years, it was seen as a dimension of doom and gloom, as those imprisoned inside rarely spoke. The dimension was also known for its blue aura, in which everything became a dark blue color. The dimension can be accessed through the manipulation of talbornite, a rare and poisonous mineral. In 2009, Kaine West and his girlfriend, Christine, sought to access and explore the dimension by building a portal gateway. Despite Kaine's uncertainty, he ultimately helped Christine to build the portal. However, when the portal destabilized, Christine was pulled in, and Kaine was unable to save her. As a result, he built a generator that could access the dimension using talbornite. Kaine West: No Salvation Seeking to take advantage of Kaine, Rodney Nelson had Valery Bartisto recruit Kaine into the U.B.N.V.A., under the promise that they would give him talbornite to complete his generator. Kaine fulfilled numerous tasks, and was eventually given talbornite by Trevor Zednick. After attaching the mineral to the generator, he condemned Trevor's wallet to the dimension - proving its functionality. Minutes later, as Tremzar inspected the generator, Kaine expressed his dilemma over being unable to create a link with the dimension. Tremzar and Trevor suggest building another generator to open a gateway from the other side. As Kaine and Trevor went to gather supplies, Rodney confronted Tremzar. He seized the generator and banished Tremzar to the dimension - trapping him in a place he couldn't possibly escape. Kaine found himself fleeing from the U.B.N.V.A., as he was framed for Tremzar's banishment to the Conundrum Dimension. In the ensuing conflict, Kaine allied with Spike and Trevor to combat Rodney and Valery. All the while, Valery wielded Kaine's generator and fired numerous talbornite energy bolts - which could banish an object to the dimension. During a standoff with Spike and Trevor against Rodney and Valery, Spike shot a bag of Fake Crumbs next to Valery - and the explosion condemned her to the dimension. During Kaine's climactic battle with Rodney, Rodney used the generator to blast Kaine's gun - banishing it to the dimension. After the conflict's end, Kaine used the generator to send a note to Christine. He and Trevor worked on the generator more in a bid to save Christine, though Trevor also sought to reclaim his wallet. Ultimately, Valery and Tremzar had been banished to the dimension, and weren't heard of since. Between Films At some point, Nazi Mitch and the U.B.N.V.A. presumably designed a small, triangular portal, capable of absorbing someone's soul into the dimension. Similar to Kaine's generator, it was likely incapable of bringing someone back from the dimension. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo : ''The Conundrum Dimension is not seen or mentioned in this film, though we later learn it links to it. '' When The Clan went to Mekron Woods, Nazi Mitch used the portal to imprison Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. Flynt Coal witnessed this happened, and alerted the rest of The Clan. Later, Nazi Mitch withheld The Crumbs from Biscuit Savage, and instead gave him one of the Fake Crumbs. When Savage consumed it during the final battle, he disappeared in an explosion. He was thought dead for some time, but in actuality he was condemned to the Conundrum Dimension by consuming the relic. Between Films When John Bacchus set off to find The Crumbs, his secondary goal was to free Colonel and Corporal Crunch from the Conundrum Dimension. At some point, a portal to the dimension wound up in the hands of bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez. The Conundrum Dimension Nazi Mitch called Bjorn, demanding that he return the portal to him. Bjorn said Mitch would have to pay him in order to get the portal, which made Mitch infuriated. Inside the Conundrum Dimension, Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch and Biscuit Savage loitered around aimlessly. The clones often tormented Savage, wtih Colonel Crunch remarking that he's "stuck with them forever". Bacchus fought against Bjorn Alvarez, hoping to claim the portal and save the Crunch clones. He eventually convinced Bjorn to ally with him, and they agreed to open the portal together. As they walked off, Bacchus asked how they can free someone from the dimension, which Bjorn hasn't figured out yet. This revelation horrifies Bacchus. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : ''The Conundrum Dimension is not seen or spoken about in the film; it is mentioned on a poster. '' As mentioned on Mahatma's poster, Bacchus and Bjorn opened the Conundrum Dimension with help from Mahatma, freeing the Crunch clones and, unexpectedly, Biscuit Savage. Yet this victory was short-lived as the U.B.N.V.A. enslaved the Crunch clones and Sandy Sandler, and Bacchus killed Mahatma in a fit of rage. Category:Locations Category:Bread's Crumbs Locations Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2015 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation